TWAE Impact Season 3
by Dragon Roberts
Summary: TWAE Impact Season 3 Kick off with Charles addressing something and it was personal. New Matches, NEW Stars, 4 Armingtons will be in there. Alexander Armington II have Reitred form Wreslting to help Fifi La Fume-Armignton Run TWAE Impact.
1. Chapter 1

**HERE MY ANSWER TOWARDS JeanKazuhiza. I AM NOT USING GARY SUIES ANY MORE I HAVE THEM GO TO A NEW WRESTLING COMPANY CALLED FWWE! OK SO I only using 5 Armingtons in TWA And Rest of the Cartoon STARS THAT IT You going to hear this why I TURN TWAE AROUND.**

TWAE Wrestling Countdown Season 3 about to begin in

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0!

(BGM: Sinister Rise Above)

Then Fireworks went off as Fans cheering for the TWAE Impact Wrestling Season 3.

Live: Athens Convocation Center, Athens, Ohio (University of Ohio)

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE IMPACT SEASON 3 I am your Voice of TWAE Prince John. But Last weak in season 2 Daffy Duck have suffer a hart attack, right now he recuperating at his Hollywood, Florida home and now Charles sent a replacement. He is a TWAE Legean around her also in other Toon Wrestling Franchisee. He is the one and only TAZ! AKA The Tasmania Devil!

Titatorn: Survive if I let you

(BGM: Taz TNA Theme)

THen Tasmania Devil came out as fans cheering for him while he heading to the commentators booth, then sit-down, shaking Prince John hand and taking the headphones.

Taz: It Great to be back in TWAE, because we are going to have a show.

PJ: Right now We just found out that CASZ saying that we using Gary Suies. I THINK CASZ IS WRONG HERE.

Taz: Right now Charles have Change TWAE before Toonamaina 28 since Some of the owners of other companies give him some pointers like Toonwriter, another owner name we not going to say, Dark Dragon give me some pointers, and another owner name I won't say too.

PJ: See Charles did listen to them and he change his company.

Titatorn: 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

TWAE Owner Charles Roberts

(BGM: Take over)

Charles came out as Fans cheering for him, then he heading to the ring and have his mic while not happy what he heard form CASZ and not happy.

PJ: Here come the owner.

Taz: Yea he not happy.

Charles: Well I thought this was going to be the end of it. But I was wrong I was watching TV, then I saw this CASZ and I just found out why they don't want to be with us. I understand but that was a negative comment. The owner saying that I was using Gary Sues. WELL WRONG LET ME TELL YOU THAT WAS IN THE PAST JEAN! This is the future. I move on, Other owners like Toonwriter he told me to change my show and give me portioners. SO I Did, I Hire My Little Pony, Doomsday, Thor, Sonic, Total Drama Island Cast, List go on and on so Jean GET OFF MY BACK THIS IS IT. You pushing me into a fight here. Plus I will see you soon and TELL YOU IN YOUR FACE That I CHANGE!

Then looking at the others.

Charles: Sorry everyone I had to get this off my chest. SO JEAN PLESEE MOVE FOWARD AND END THIS! As for the Armingtons. Alex II Is Retired, He helping Fifi La Fume-Armington Run TWAE, Most of the Armingtons went to FWWE ok you only will see Michael Armington, A-Turth, Scott Armington II, and Alexander Armington III THAT IT SO STOP BEING NEGATIVE TOWARDS ME!

Then he went to the back.

PJ: Well that was something.

Taz: Well Up next Physco Zoey VS The Great and Power Full Trixie Next.


	2. TGPT VS PZ and A Joker Suprise for TWAE

(BGM: All the Things She say)

Titatorn: Psycho Zoey!

Penny Gadget: THIS IS A KNOCKOUT MATCH FIRST FORM VANCOUVER, BC, CANADA WEIGHING AT 183 POUNDS SHE IS PSYCHO ZOEY!

Crowd; YAAAAAA

Taz: Well Zoey is crazy and got a new contract with TWAE. Right now she is great Addition to the company.

PJ: Yea because that she facing another new TWAE Star The Great and Powerfull Trixie.

TGPT (O.S): I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFULL TRIXIE SO BOWDOWN MORTALS!

(BGM: Turn up the trouble)

Penny: FROM HUFFINGTON, EQUESTERIA WEIGHING AT 188 POUNDS SHE IS THE GREAT AND POWERFULL TRIXE!

Crowd: BOOOOOO

Taz: Well let see these two divas go.

Then The Bell Rings as New Female Ref Daphine Blake singles the bell.

Then Trixie, Zoey in a tie up, as zoey throw Trixie into the ropes, then did a powerslam, while elbow drop too and get the 2 count.

PJ: Zoey on the attack and she not stoping.

THen Zoey throw Trixie into the turnbuckles, then began to kicking her but Trixie grab her leg, then push her down, while follow up by a closeline, then she pick up Zoey and body slam her while hitting the leg drop and get the 2 count on Zoey.

Taz: Well Trixie came back and only got a two count.

Then Trixie bodyslam Zoey, then going waiting for Zoey get up and going for the Magic Check. But Zoey bock it and DDT Trixie.

Fans Cheering for that.

PJ: Zoey counter the Magic Check and she on the attack now.

Then she closeline Trixie, then dropkick her and she screams as she going for the Crazy End (Reverse Hanging Neckbarker) But Trixie got out of that and hit the Magic Check and get the pin

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Turn up the Trouble)

Penny: WINNER THE GREAT AND POWERFULL TRIXIE

Taz: Well Trixie won that one

PJ: Up next 8 Men Battle Royal for a shot at the TWAE Heat world title Next.

Charles was busy checking his Bills, Financial statements and taking on a phone. While his wife Dot Warner was there.

Charles; Listen I am going to put you in a match Cory but You need to get better and you will daybue on Heat so I will see you soon.

Then a Messanger came in and put a letter on Charles desk as Charles see this and take to the phone.

Charles: Cory I got to go something came up so bye.

Then he hang up and Open the letter as a Card had a Joker on it and was shock.

Charles: What the? Dot who was that?

Dot: Don't know he was wearing a clown make up.

Charles: Jokers? We just deal with the Bullies now the Jokers what next The Crazys? Then he Went outside the door. "HAY GET THAT GUY AND I WANT TO SEE HIM."

Then Guards went to find the guy.


	3. Eight Men Battle Royal and Jokers Attack

(BGM: Just Don't Care Anymore)

Titatorn: Danny Phantom. As he was in a Fight.

Penny: THIS IS A 8 MEN BATTLE ROYAL NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS MATCH FOR A SHOT AT THE HEAT WORLD TITLE FIRST FORM AMY PARK, NEW JERSEY WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS DANNY PHANTOM!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOo

PJ: Well Danny is back and he want a Title shot.

Tazz: But he have to get past 7 Men to do that.

Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(BGM: In the Middle of it Now)

Penny: FROM THE PARK, CINCINNATI, OHIO WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS Mordecai and Weighing at 203 POUNDS Rigby!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Mordecai and Rigby want to become World Champs

Tazz: Let see but one have to win this

(BGM: Off the Chains)

Titatorn: THE IT FACTOR

Then Scott Armington II Came out as Fans BOOOING AT HIm

PENNY: FROM NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS SCOTT ARMINGTON II!

PJ: Scott II want to become 2 time Champion and he have o get pass others.

Michael Armington: SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAM LUCKS!

(BGM: Longnecks and Rednecks)

Then Michael Armington Came out with a beer bottle in his hand as fans cheering for him and fireworks came out.

Penny: FORM SOUTHGATE, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS THE COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Taz: Well Michael want that title badly too.

Pj: There is Michael-Scott II Rivalry too in this.

(BGM:Drop the World By Lil Wayne)

Then Riley Freeman Came out as he Recevie Mix Reaction form the crowd.

PENNY: FROM STRAIGHT OUT OF WOODCREST, ILLINOIS WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS HE IS THE RAPPER RILEY FREEMAN!

(Crowd Cheering/Booing)

Taz: Will Riley become the next brake out star?

PJ: We have to find out.

(BGM: It all about the Power)

Penny: FORM ENDVILLE, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS HE IS A FOMRER HEAT CHAMPION IRWIN!

(Crowd Cheering/Booing)

Taz: Well Irwin Lost his world title to A-Truth at Toonamaina 28 in 18 seconds.

PJ: Now he Trying get it back and want to win.

Diamond Tiara came out as Fans BOOOING AT HER

Diamond Tiara: EXSCUE ME!

Fans: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Diamond Tiara: I SAY EXSCUE ME!

Fans: BOOOOOOOOOO

Taz: Boy Tiara is a loud mouth.

Diamond Tiara; LET ME INTRODUCE TO YOU THE SAIKYO SHOW OFF AND YOUR NEXT WORLD CHAMPION DAN HIBIKI!

(BGM:I am Ready to show the world)

Titatorn: THE SAIKYO SHOW OFF!

Then Dan came out as Fans Booing at him. Then heading to the ring with Tiara

PJ: Well he will win this one

(BGM: It's My Time by Fabolous)

PENNY: FORM JUMP CITY WEIGHING AT 215 POUNDS HE IS CYBORG!

(Crowd CHeerng/Booing)

PJ: Well Cyborg Haven't had a Title shot and this is his chance to get it.

Tazz: Well he going to have to win the Battle Royal!

Bell Rings. Then Scott II, Michael Fighting each other, Dan Fightng Cyborg, Irwin Fighting Moridcai and Rilley Fighting Rigby.

PJ: Well the match is underway, we will have a Number one contender for this match and a winner too.

Tazz: Rilley got Rigby on the ropes, but Mordicai stop that form happing, as Irwin attack Mordicai form behind.

Then Scott II and Michael went over the ropes as they were out of the match.

Penny: SCOTT ARMINGTON II AND MICHAEL ARMINGTON ARE ELEMATED. SO IT DOWN TO SIX.

Then Scott II and Michael keep fighting each other as more Ref take teem to the back.

Tazz: They still Fighting each other.

PJ: Well that will happen.

Then Dan hit Skyokia Drop (Zig Zag) On Mordical THen Throw him out of the ring, as Rigby see this then Running towards him As he Backdrop Rigby out of the ring too.

Penny: Mordicai and Rigiby are out of the ring so it down to 4!

Tazz: Well Dan got The Reagure Tag Team. out of the ring.

Then Cyborg attacking Dan as Riley Throw Iriwn out of the ring and Riley waiting on this.

Penny: Irwin is out of the ring it down to three.

PJ: Irwin is not happy.

Then Diamond Tiara discarded Cyborg as Dan hit the S-Zag and Throw him out of the ring.

Penny: Cyborg is out of the ring so it down to TWO!

PJ: SO it Dan and Rilley they are getting each other out of the ring.

Then Dan, Danny Coseline Riley but Riley take Dan, Danny with him as both of them out of the ring and then they get back in as the Ref was confuse with this one.

PJ: WHO out of the ring and the Replay saying both of them touch the floor!

Penny: LADEYS AND GENTALMEN PLEASE WELCOME NEW TWAE HEAT GM HE IS A LEDGEN IN FAN FICTION WRESTLING HE IS THE ONE AND ONLY MICKEY MOUSE!

PJ: WHAT?

Mickey Mouse (OS): CAN YOU DIG IT SUCKER?!

(BGM: Rap Sheet)

Titatorn: Mickey Mouse GM OF TWAE HEAT!

Then Mickey came out as fans cheering for him and then he got a mic.

Mickey: Hello FANS AND DO YOU MISS ME?

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAA MICKEY, MICKEY, MICKEY!

Mickey: Well Since Charles Sing me as GM Of Heat So We going to get to business. Since both of you went out of the ring at the same time. SO I am going to make the Heat World title match a 4 way dance. SO AT TWAE PPV NIGHTMARE NIGHT. IT WILL BE A-Truth Defend his TWAE Heat World Title Agents, Danny Phantom, Dan Hibiki And Riley Freeman!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: THAT GOOD NEWS FORM THE NEW GM OF HEAT.

Tazz: Well up Next Can Freeky Zeek Survived agents a angry Doomsday. Next.

PJ: HAY We getting something going on outside.

Then 8 Members of the Jokers attacking Doomsday as they beating him up.

PJ: HAY IT THE JOKERS!

Tazz: MAN THey at it again.

Then They Put a Stapler On Doomsday head, as he screams, then Grading his head with a cheese grader, as he bleeding, then they bring a Table outside, then one of the Jokers lit it on fire and the Bigger Joker Powerbomb Doomsday though the table and he screams.

Joker 1: Hay Bullies You are bunch of chumps. Charles This is a statement.

Then They running to there bikes and drove off as EMT and Police came to help Doomsday.

PJ: Man Charles is not happy and that match is ruined.


	4. Chapter 4: The Jokers Attack

Steve: I AM AWSOME!

(BGM: I Came to Play)

Penny: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE X-DIVISION TITLE MATCH FIRST THE CHALLANGER FORM LANGLY FALLS, VIRGINIA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS THE AWSOME ONE STEVE SMITH!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL we are back and Tazz what a wild night. The jokers attack Doomsday and now on Heat. We will find out what is Doomsday conditions.

Tazz: Well the Jokers pick that target and attack him. Now he is in the Ohio University Hospitable and going treatment.

(BGM: Heading Right back)

Penny: CHALLANGER NUMBER TWO FROM WINDSOR, ONTARIO, CANADA WEGING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS LIGHTING!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Lighting come a along way and he want that title.

Tazz: Well let see this Rookie can win the big one

(BGM: Say it to my Face)

Then Furball Cat came out as Fans Cheeirng for him.

Penny: THIRD CHALLANGER FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS FURBALL CAT!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Furball want to become X-Division Champ and he plan. He want it too.

(BGM: Accent Sprits)

Then Fireworks came out as Rainbow Dash with the X-Division Title while she pointing to her fans and they cheering for her.

Penny: THERE OPPENT FROM PONYVILLE, EQUESTERIA WEIGHIGN AT 208 POUNDS SHE IS THE AWSOME ONE RAINBOW DASH!

Crowd: YAAAA

Then She Did a Sonic Rainboom into the ring as fireworks came out and she pose.

PJ: Rainbow Dash Beat Steve smith and Won the X-Division title.

THen the match began's As Steve Smith and Rainbow Dash Fighting each other, while Lighting fighting Furball. Then Jokers came out of no ware and attacking Dash, Steve Smith, Furball and Lighting. Then the Ref Rings the bell.

Pj: HAY THE JOKERS ATTACKING THE X-Divisions!

Then TWAE Wreslters came out and fighting the Jokers as they keep fighting and the match Also went outside of the Ring, Backstage more Fighting too as CHarles Wacking the Jokers with a Baseball Bat. Alex I doing the same thing while Mickey Mouse and Matt Fighting them too even Guards too.

PJ: Well this gone out of hand and will be off the air too so good NIGHT

Then Tazz fighting a Joker too as the show come to the close.

TWAE Braking News: THE LEADER OF THE JOKERS WILL BE REVIVING HIM SELF ON HEAT!

TWAE 2012.


	5. Chapter 5: Heat TWAE Gut Check Time

**(BGM: Party UP By DMX) **

**THURSDAY NIGHT HEAT! **

**Big Mac did the Powerslam on Frank Grimes **

**Shining Amror closeline Bosco **

**Candice's in a Catifight with Crystals. **

**A-Truth hold the Heat World title. **

**Fireworks: BOOM BOOM BOOM! **

**Live at the Pit in Albuquerque, New Mexico **

**Pepe Le Pew: Hello Welcome to heat Fans, I am Peep Le Pew and this is my co-host Porky Pig **

**Porky: Hello and we got good matehces. **

**Pepe: Also Judges form GUT Check time Tazz, Bugs Bunnie and Montray Jack. **

**Then they came out.**

**Tazz: Welcome to GUT Check we take the Tallent superstars, then they will be judge by us and if we say you pass then you get a contract. But if you don't pass then you not get the contract with TWAE.**

**Bugs Bunnie: Let welcome our first star form Green Hill, Mobius Hope the Hedgehog! **

**Crowd: YAAAAA **

**(BGM: Here I go again by Whitesnake) **

**Then Hope came out as fans cheering for him and was stoke as he was enter into the ring. **

**Tazz: So are you ready for your challenge. If you did good then you get a contract with TWAE! **

**Hope: I am Ready for this. **

**Montray Jack: Here your first Oppent! **

**(BGM: Kickstart My Heart By Motley Crue) **

**Penny: HIS OPPENT FORM CAPE SUSET, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS MAD DOG! **

**Then Mad Dog came out as fans booing at him, while he heading to the ring and then the bell rings. **

**Pepe: Well this is a GUT Check time and Return of TWAE own Mad Dog.**

**Porky: Well this is Hope chance impress the Judges.**

**Pepe: Also I will be on Heat too since Tazz is doing the GUT Check time for awhile. **

**THen Hope land few punches into Mad Dog, But Mad Dog kick Hope, then punch him back as he throw hope into the Ropes, as Hope ducks then hit the hurricana on Mad Dog and follow by a dropkick on Mad Dog. **

**Porky: Wow Hope is fighting back. **

**Pepe: This kid will be a better fighter. **

**THen Mad Dog Closeline Hope, then began to beating him up as he hit the DDT and going for the Top rope.**

**Porky: OH Boy Mad Dog going for the Pirate Jam and it don't look too good for Hope chance. **

**Then Mad Dog went for the Pirate Jam (Top Rope Leg Drop) But Hope move out of the way. Then he singles for his finisher. **

**Pepe: Hope dodge that move and he going for it.**

**Then Mad Dog getting up, then Hope hit the Chaos Force (Double Arm DDT) and Pins Mad Dog.**

**Shaggy: 1-2-3! **

**(BGM: Here I go again) **

**Penny: HERE YOUR WINNER HOPE THE HEDGEHOG! **

**Crowd: YAAAAAAA**

**Pepe: Well Hope with this one and he got the Judge looking on.**

**Bugs; Well Hope is defentey in for a contract. **

**Tazz: I agree since he win his first match **

**Montray: Well he did good so He in. **

**Porky: We will be right back soon. **


	6. Chapter 6 Zoey VS Trixie

PJ : We are back for this next match battle of the divas.

Tazz: This going to be a Cat Fight.

(BGM:All The Things She Said)

Penny Gagdet: THIS IS A ONE FAILS MATCH First form Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighing at 204 Pounds she is the Physco Diva. PHYSCO ZOEY!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Zoey is a hungry fighter, she want the Knockout title and plan win this match.

Voice: FOOLS BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!

(BGM: I Will Rise)

Penny Gadget: HER OPPENT FORM HOFFINGTON, EQUESTERIA WEIGHING AT 182 POUNDS SHE IS THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!

Crowd (Cheering/Booing 40/60 Ratio)

Tazz: well she want to be call that and gust she want to prove it too.

PJ: Also Twilight Sparkal is Trixie Rival

Bell: Ding Ding

Then Zoey, Trixie went into a tie up, as Trixie throw Zoey into the ropes, then she closeline her, then pound her face on the mat and then began to working on the back.

PJ: Well Trixie on the attack

Then Zoey fighting back, as she kicking Trixie in the chest area, then she grab trixie hair and then throw Trixie on the ground. Then Zoey picking up Trixie, as she supflex her to the ground and pins her only get a two count form Slappy.

Tazz: Well Trixie got out at two, Zoey is not happy and she want to beat her too.

Then Zoey try to throw Trixie, but Trixie reverse Zoey and throw her into the Ref Daisy Duck as Daisy got ko.

PJ: Oh Man Daisy got ko as Trixie going to take the advance!

Then Trixe hit Zoey with a Reverse DDT. Then she went to the outside of the ring and then get a Table.

Tazz: OH O Trixie going for a table!

Then she set the table, as she grab Zoey, then went to the top rope and hit her finisher move The Magic Dust (Top Rope Powerbom) And Pins her as Daisy getting up and count.

Daisy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: I will Rise!)

Penny: WINNER THE GREAT AND POWERFULL TRIXIE!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PJ: Well Trixie Cheat to win this match.

Tazz: But she did win anyway.

PJ: UP Next. A Reagure Tag Team VS Freeman Brothers next.


	7. Chapter 7: Tag Team match and A Shocker

Mordecai and Rigby Voice: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

(BGM: In the Middle Now)

Penny: THIS IS A TAG TEAM MATCH, FIRST FORM Atlanta, Georgia weighing at combind weight of 382 Pounds Team of Mordecai and Rigby THE REAGURE TAG TEAM!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well this tag team will determine to face Bling Bling Boy and Montana Max the Rich Kids.

(BGM: I don't Care Remix)

Penny: FROM CHICAGO, ILLINOIS NOW RESIDE IN WOODCREST, ILLINOIS WEIGHING AT COMBIND WEIGHT OF 450 POUNDS THEY ARE THE TEAM OF HUEY AND RILEY FREEMAN THE FREEMAN BROTHERS!

Crowd (Cheering/Booing 60/40 Ratio)

Tazz: Well the Freemans are big in the cartoon wrestling business, They won WWEA Tag Team Titles 2 times and also Former 3 Time TWA Tag Team Champs

PJ: This match is on the way.

(BGM:You Better Run!)

Then Jokers came out attacking Mordecai, Rigby, Huey and Riley as they put the beat down on the 4.

Tazz: HAY IT THE JOKERS!

PJ: MAN THEY RUNNING THIS MATCH

Iron Will Voice: FEED ME!

(BGM: Meat on the Table)

Then Iron Will came out.

Iron Will Voice: FEED ME, FEED ME AND FEED ME MORE!

Iron Will: FEED ME MORE!

Firewokrs: BOOM!

Iron Will: WAKE UP!

Then he running towards the Ring, Attacking Jokers, Jokers try to take him on but he over power them and kicking there butts.

PJ: IT IRON WILL

Tazz: He Cleaning House

Then Another Joker with a Baseball Bat hit Iron Will on the head and they attacking him.

PJ: HAY that a cheep shot

Tazz: We never see another joker Before?

(BGM: The Beaten Path)

Then Bully Chris with the Chains leading the Charge with other TWA Stars as they heading to the ring and fighting the Jokers off.

PJ: HERE COMES THE CAVERY!

Then Bully Went for the Joker Mask, as he Take it off and was shock to see. Stewie Griffin and he was saying shock to see me Brother?

Tazz: NO WAY!

PJ: IT STEWIE GRIFFIN!

Big Mac Pulling the Mask was shock again as Discord aka the Doctor of Chaos was there and Smiles. Then he Close line Big Mac and Stewie Kick Chris in the balls as they running with the Jokers.

Tazz: THAT WAS DISCORD AND HE IS LEAGUE WITH THE JOKERS?

PJ: Well this is Total confusing there. Stewie Griffin and Discord members of the Jokers man this is nuts.

Tazz: We will take a short brake for our Main Event Doomsday VS Freaky Zeak.

PJ: Also get some answers on this too.


	8. Chapter 8 Doomsday Rampage

Penny: NOW THIS IS THE MAIN EVENT OF THE EVING!

(BGM: Untitled By Eminem)

Penny: FIRST FORM VANCOUVER, BC, CANADA WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS FREAK ZEKE!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: WE ARE BACK FOR THE MAIN EVENT.

Tazz: Doomsday is really angry now and he not going to rest until he get his title back.

PJ: Also he realest this statement on saying that since Snake Eyes stole my title, no one is safe because I am going on a rampage until I get my title back and I am going to make everyone feel my pain!

(BGM: Immortal Bells)

Penny: HIS OPPENT FORM HELL, CAYMAIN ISLANDS WEIGHING AT 405 POUNDS HE IS DOOMSDAY!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOO

Then Shaggy was going to Single the bell, but Doomsday attacking Zeke, as he powerbomb him and keep attacking his chest.

Tazz: Man Doomsday don't care about the match just pain!

PJ: The Ref got to stop this!

Shaggy Singles the bell, then Doomsday Powerbomb Shaggy as he keep beating Zeke up and then throw him outside.

PJ: Well that going to cost Doomsday.

(BGM: He coming Alive)

Voice: HE COMING ALVIE!

Then Snake eyes came out as he attacking doomsday, then Closeline him out of the ring as Doomsday going to come back in, Snake eyes take his sword out and Doomsday stops then back away.

Tazz: Snake Eyes save Shaggy and Freak Zeke.

PJ: Doomsday saw the sword and he thinking twice.

(BGM: Walk this way by RUN DMC and Aerosmith)

Then TWAE Owner Charles Roberts came out with a mic and not happy.

PJ: Here come the owner and he look P*****

Charles: DOOMSDAY I ALL READY GOT PROUBLEMS WITH THE JOKERS TODAY SO I DON' T NEED THIS! RIGHT NOW I ALL READY MADE A MATCH FOR THE TWAE SO SNAKE EYES WILL DEFEND HIS TITLE AT THE TWAE 11 ANVERSITY SHOW AGENTS DOOMSDAY, THOR AND SHINING ARMOR.

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Charles: SO DOOMSDAY YOU WILL PAY THAT FINE FOR TOUCHING A REF AND LEVEE NOW!

Then Doomsday went away as Snake Eyes help Zeke up.

Charles: THANK YOU FANS AND SEE YOU AT THE TWAE 11th ANVERSITY SHOW SO GOOD NIGHT!

Then He left as the fans cheering for him.

PJ: Well I am Prince John

Tazz: I am the Tasmania Devil aka TAZZ

PJ: SO Good night and see you at TWAE 11th Aniversity show.


	9. Chapter 9: TWAE Heat world Title match

Showing TWAE Wrestling form 12-16-2001 Till 12-16-2012 11 years of TWAE and it will keep on going.

TOONAMAINA 29 (2013)

TWAE PURDUCTION! 2012-13

TWAE 11th ANIVERSITY 2001-2012

TWAE Studios in Detroit, Michigan as we seeing all of the TWAE Superstars and Knockouts began the count down.

Voice: BEGAIN COUNTDOWN!

Then TWAE Stalight was lunch into space. As they guiding into the air and it was began to broadcast.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0!

(BGM: Forever By Drake, Kanye West, Lil Wayne and Eminem)

Fireworks: BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM and BOOOM!

Live: Ford Field, Detroit, Michigan.

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE 11 ANIVERSITY SPECAL LIVE FORM THE FORD FIELD, DETROIT, MICHIGAN I AM PRINCE JOHN!

Tazz: I AM TAZZ

PJ: THIS WILL BE ONE OF THE BIGGEST EVENT OF ALL TIME AND THIS COMPANY STARTED OUT IN DETROIT, MICHIGAN.

Tazz: BUT IT EXPAND WORLD WIDE NOW AND WE GOT SOME MATCHES TOO.

(BGM: Lose your self by Eminem)

Penny: LADEYS AND GENTALMEN PLESEE WELCOME THE TWAE CEO CHARLES ROBERTS!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

Charles came out with a mic, as fans cheering for him then some were bowing down to him and a sing saying we not worthy. Another sing saying HOMETWON HERO CHARLES ROBERTS and saying Thank you Charles.

Charles: HELLO MY HOMETOWN DETROIT, MICHIGAN!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA. CHARLES, CHARLES, CHARLES!

Charles: WELCOME TO THE 11th ANIVERSITY OF TWAE!

Crowd: YAAAAAA THANK YOU CHARLES, THANK YOU CHARLES!

Charles: SO THIS IS AWSOME OR WHAT?

Crowd: THIS IS AWSOME! THIS IS AWSOME! THIS IS AWSOME!

Charles: Well I Came out saying that, I was watching other wrestles fan fiction companies. Like my good pal TW or since GB took his company, another good pal PG-13 UWE, JC CWF is a good show and PUCW. I think it time to AMP up the Two Main Championship match. SO FOR THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP AND TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP IT WILL BE A FALLS COUNT ANYWERE XTREAM STREET FIGHT MATCH! Means they will be fighting anywhere so LET GET THIS FIRST OF THE FALLS COUNT ANYWERE XTREAM STREET FIGHT MATCH STARTED!

Then Charles went back as his music playing and the fans cheers for that.

PJ: WOW TWO MAIN EVENT MATCHES AND THIS GOING TO BE BIG!

Tazz: I THINK WE WILL STEAL THE SHOW AGAIN LIKE TOONAMINA 28.

(BGM: IT All about the Power)

Penny: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE WORLD HEVEIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH A FALLS COUNT ANYWERE XTREAM STREET FIGHTING MATCH! FIRST FORM ENDSVILLE, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 202 POUNDS HE IS IRWIN!

(Crowd: Cheering/Booing 50/50)

PJ: Well Irwin plans get his title back and he want it too.

Tazz: Well Since Toonamina 28 he want payback on A-Truth also Mindy and now this going to be his chance.

(BGM I just don't care any more Version 3)

Then Danny Phantom came out as Fans booing at him.

Penny: SECOND CHALLANGER FORM AMY PARK, NEW JERSEY WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS THE PHANTOM BARAGE DANNY PHANTOM!

PJ: Well Danny was training in His hometown of Amy Park Beating up Ghost and Bullies too.

Tazz: Well he is training and want to become champ.

(BGM: I'm A Pioneer By Sharyn Scott)

Penny: FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS TENCHI MASAKI!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: Danny Remembers Tenchi and he did cost him the King of the Ring title.

Tazz: Well Danny also will get some payback.

A-Truth Voice: THE TURTH HAVE SET ME FREE!

(BGM: U-Suck 2012 Version)

Penny: FROM BRIGHTON, MICHIGAN NOW RESING IN CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY LITTLE JIMMY HE IS THE TWAE WORLD CHAMION A-TURTH!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Shaggy Rings the bell as the match began, then Danny Attacking Tenchi and Irwin attacking A-Truth as they fighting back, then closeline them out of the ring and they went out to fight out side.

PJ: The match is on the way, this will be a brutal match and a good one too.

Then Danny kick Tenchi, then grab a 2x4, whack Danny on the head as he pins him but A-Truth and Irwin stop the count.

PJ: Danny try to get that win but A-Truth and Irwin stop him in time and they keep this match going.

Then A-Truth, Irwin double suplfex Danny on the Floor as he screams then they grab him and then threw him into the barricade as he went though it. Then he was out cold for a while.

Tazz: Wow they threw Danny into the barricade and he is out like a light.

Then Irwin kick A-Truth, then throw him into the steel steps, as he grab a Steel Chair then waiting for A-Truth getting up and then whack A-Truth with the steel chair. Then he pins him.

Shaggy: 1-2

Then Tenchi came, save the match by stopping the count, then he kick Irwin hard, then he throw Irwin into the Steel Steps and then Leg Drop on A-Truth as he pins him trying get the win.

Shaggy: 1-2

Then A-Truth kick out as Tenchi was shock, then he pick up A-Truth as he was dragging him to the Ramp, then Danny came and hit Tenchi on the head and then hit a Reverse Neck barker on him too.

PJ: Well Tenchi Stop Irwin trying get a win, then he try to beat A-Truth but somehow A-Truth kick out and now Danny is on the attack.

Then Danny went grab Irwin, then hit the Phantom Scream (Wasteland) On Irwin into the Steel Steps as he was out cold. Then looking at Tenchi and A-Truth as he smiles really want to end this.

Tazz: Man Irwin is out like a light but Danny have some attentions and want to end this match to become champ.

Then he grab Tenchi by the mouth, then hit the Echo Blast (Snoverner) On Tenchi as Tenchi was not moving right now. Then he grab A-Truth, but he looking at the Ramp, then got a ideal to end this once and for all as he drag A-Truth with him.

PJ: Oh o Danny got a evil look and I think he want to end this.

Then He got to near of the ramp, then DDT A-Truth again as he went to get the tables, then began to stacking them up and once he was done he grab A-Truth as he was dragging him to his end.

Tazz: Danny going to end A-Truth Career now and he want to become Champion any way he can.

Then Danny going for the Second Eco Blast, But A-Truth counter it and hit you just Got Through the Tables as he and Danny was out cold while the fans where chanting Holly S****!

Fans: HOLLY S*****!

PJ: HOLLY S***** WOW A-Truth Counter Danny Eco Blast into you just got Got and Bot men are not moving this match will steel the show!

Then Tenchi getting up as he was walking slowy towards A-Truth and Danny Fans seeing this were cheering since Irwin still not moving.

PJ: Man Tenchi got up from the Echo Blast and he heading towards A-Truth and Danny!

Tazz: But Irwin still not moving.

Tenchi pins Danny body as the Ref began to count.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: I am a Pioneer)

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE HEAT WORLD CHAMPION TENCHI MASAKI!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WOW Tenchi won the first title.

(BGM: AJ Theme song)

Then Ryoko came skipping along the way as Tenchi was confuse and she smiles to him.

Ryoko: Since you have Ayeka Tenchi I have a new boyfriend and also my friend will make sure that my new boyfriend is the new TWAE HEAT Champion because I plan to break you right now!

Tenchi: WHAT?

Kagato was behind Tenchi, then he grab him and hit the Last Ride Powerbomb call that Nightmare bomb into the Tables.

(BGM: Show the world)

Titatorn: THE Saikyo Showoff!

Then Dan Hibiki came out with his TWAE Heat Money in the bank contract and then he went to the ref as he hand him the Breaface. He want to cash it in as the Ref ring the bell and Dan Pins Tenchi.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Show the world)

Penny: WINNER AND NEW TWAE HEAT WORLD CHAMPION THE SAIKYO SHOWOFF DAN Hibiki!

PJ: That was quick, Dan is the winner of the Heat Money in the bank Contract and now with his new girlfriend Ryoko and his friend Kagato this won't end well with Tenchi!

Dan: Well Tenchi I Stole your girl and I STOLE THE SHOW SO I AM THE TWAE HEAT WORLD CHAMPION AND THE SAIKYO SHOWOFF DAN HIBIKI! Now I am going to celebrated with my new girlfriend.

Then they head to the back as Dan music playing.

Tazz: Man Tenchi, A-Truth won't be happy since A-Truth and Tenchi do have a rematch clause now.

PJ: Well Up next. TWAE Tag Team titles are on the line next..


	10. Chapter 10 TWAE History 1: Toonamina 11

TWAE History.

Toonamiana 13, Kinnick Stadium, Iowa City, Iowa. March 28, 1997

American BAD ASS Reaper

IG: THIS IS LEDGEN VS STREAK ON THE LINE! MATCH, ONLY WAY TO WIN IS BY PIN FALL OR SUBMISSION!

(BGM: SSJ3 Power Up")

IG: FIRST FORM SANTINA CITY, CHINA WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS HE IS THE LEDEGN SUPER SAYIAN GOKU!

Titatorn: We Pray on the souls, we will stay and he is coming to take the SOULS!

1 Alexander Armington I 1-0

2 Bugs Bunny 2-0

3 Sonic the Hedgehog 3-0

4 Shadow The Hedgehog 4-0

5 Buster Bunny 5-0

6 Takato 6-0

7 Tai Karymia 7-0

8 Pepe Le Pew 8-0

9 Blaze the Cat 9-0

10 Vegeta 10-0!

Voice: GOKU YOU ENTER THE REAPER DEN! YOUR SOUL IS NEXT!

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

Voice: ARE YOU SCARED?

Little Girl Voices: HE HERE!

(BGM: American Bad Ass by Kid Rock)

Then The Reaper came on his Harley Davison Motorcycle as the Fans cheering for him.

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA WEIHGING At 242 POUNDS HE IS THE UNDEFEATED IN TOONAMAINA 10-0 HE IS THE AMERICAN BAD ASS THE REAPER! TYPHOON CAT!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

**Cut to 40 Hours later**

Goku was getting up, then he power up to a SSJ 4, going to end Reaper Streak as he pick him up and plan to hit the Sayin Bomb.

Bugs: He goes for the Sayin BOMB.

Daffy: Can he end the Reaper Streak.

Then SSJ4 Goku hit the Sayian Bomb on Reaper, pins him as the Ref Counting to 2 and a haft. The Reaper Kick out as Goku was shock and not happy was fans was cheering.

Bugs: OMG REAPER KICK OUT OF GOKU POWER BOMB!

Daffy: MAN GOKU IS BESIDE HIM SELF.

Then Goku looking at the top rope, then singles the end as he take the Reaper and put him on top of the top rope for the Sayian KAHAMAWAVE Huricanaran (10x Hurricana in the air and pins)

Bugs; Goku going for the Kamahawave Hurricana Pin but no one haven't got out of this one.

Then Goku went for it, but the Reaper block it as Goku trying to do that move but Reaper counter into the Cat EYE (Last Ride) Powerbomb and then he hit the move but the Ring collapse as the ref trying to get his balance up but he fells too.

Fred: OUCH Man they don't make Rings they use too.

Bugs: WOW FIRST TIME Reaper did that and the Ring is broken now and Fred trying to stay up but he fell down.

Then 45 minuets past as Reaper, Goku getting up then Reaper hit the Old school on Goku and Singles for the Tombstone Piledriver.

Bugs: Reaper going to end this and Clam Goku his 11 victim.

Daffy: Well Goku you need try harder to beat the reaper.

Then The Reaper hit the Tombstone Piledriver on Goku and did his Pin on him too as Fred Began to count.

Fred: !-2-3!

(BGM: American Bad Ass )

Titatorn: Reaper 11-0!

IG: WINNER AND STILL UNBEATEN AT 11-0 THE REAPER TYPHOON CAT!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Then Reaper pick up Goku, then put him on the Top Turnbuckle to stand him up and then he hold his hand for Goku as Goku Shake his hand. Now Reaper Earn Goku Respect.

Bugs: Well The Reaper Earn Goku Respect and he got it.

Daffy: A NEW RECORD 54 MINNETNS PAST the Old Record that Reaper and Vegeta Set.

End of History.


	11. Chapter 11 Joker Boss Revied

(BGM: Dead Mand Hand)

Titatorn: THE JOKERS!

Then Discord and Stewie Came out as fans booing at them as they heading to the ring and Stewie got a mic.

PJ: WELL Two members of the Jokers is here and they going to explain.

Stewie: WELL we been tricking you, since we join the Jokers, right now Charles is on the ropes since we are scaring him and my buddy Discord will make sure the Main Six will join us.

Discord: See here Twilight and Celestial. I trick you all and also our boss will be coming soon.

Stewie: See he will review him self and Charles it will be a shocker.

(BGM: Stress By Justices)

Charles came out as fans cheering for him, as he enter into the ring and have a mic in his hand.

Tazz: Well Charles is here and he not happy.

PJ: He isn't and now he plan get some answer.

Charles: YOU TELL YOUR BOSS THAT IF HE WANT TO SEE ME AND THEN HE KNOW WERE TO FIND ME. I PLAN GIVE HIM A BEATING OF HIS LIFE.

Tazz: Hay Charles. Let me tell you something.

THen he enter into the ring as he was looking at Charles, then Stewie and Discord. Then he smiles while rubbing his neck.

Tazz: Is this getting hot in here or it is me?

PJ: What going on?

Then Tazz take off his jacket, then review a Joker Jacket underneath as he smiles, then Charles was shock see this as Discord Kick Charles in the balls, then Stewie and Discord beating up Charles as Tazz smiles and looking at the stage.

PJ: HAY They attacking Charles and who is leader.

(BGM: Dead Mand Hand)

Then Leader of the Jokers came out as he heading into the ring, then he enter into the ring then he took his mask off and then it was a big shocker. It was Joker and he smiles.

Joker: HAHHHHAHAHAHA Charles You a idiot and now I am going to put you back into the hospitable.

Then Joker hit the Joke off (Double Arm DDT) Then he spray paint The Jokers. While he laughing.

PJ: MAN Joker was behind this!

(BGM: Voices)

Then Alex IV Came out with other TWAE Stars as they chase off the Jokers and EMT Came check on CHarles while talking him to the hospitable.

PJ: Well we will come back later for the Triple Threat Tag Team match and get a update condition form TWAE President Fiif La Fume Next. Also Tazz betray us and now I need a new announcer.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Match

Back in the Ring Alex II Vice President of TWAE as he holding the TWAE Tag Team Titles and not happy.

PJ: I am join with Daffy Duck, also The TWAE VICE Priesdent Alex II is in the ring, holding hate TWAE Tag Team titles and he got some bad news.

Daffy: Yep Tazz, Discord and Stewie Griffin Betrail also I think this deal with the Tag Team champs.

Alex II: I want to say that Charles is going to make a recovery very soon, only his foot hurts but he will be better and coming back on IMpact.

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Alex II: So me, my Love TWAE President Fifi La Fume is running the show in his aspects also Mickey Mouse will help us too. But Fifi is Running the show back in her FWWA/TWAE Offices in Detroit. Also Worst news, see that the Jokers also left there mark on the TWAE Tag Team Champs Bling Bling Boy, Montana Max aka the American-Canada nit Money Makers and send them to the Hospitable. So they will be out for 4-5 Months and be back in April. So The TWAE Tag Team Titles are vacant now and On Impact it will be a Tag Team tournament see who will become the New TAG TEAM CHAMPS.

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

Alex II: I KNOW I KNOW BUT I am going to give those two Tag Team a Shot at the Number ones contenders for the TWAE WORLD TITLE AND TWAE TITLE AT TOONAMAINA 30!

CROWD: YAAAA

Alex II: ALSO Adding two more individuals will join them because this is a ELEMATION MATCH. WINNER WILL GET A SHOT AT THE TWAE WORLD TITLE AND RUNNER UP WILL GET A SHOT AT THE TWAE TITLE. But Tenchi is using the Remach Claws for the TWAE Title at Toonamaian 30. SO that runner up will join them in a 3 WAY DANCE!

Crowd: YAAAA!

Alex II: SO LET GET THIS SHOW STARTED!

*Then Alex II Went to the back with the TWAE Tag Team Titles as Fans cheering for him and the Ring side announcers began to talk.

PJ: WOW THAT BIG NEWS

Daffy: THIS MATCH IS NEXT

Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(BGM: In the Middle of Now)

Mordecai came out as Fans cheering for them as he heading to the ring and was enter into the ring as he pose to the crowd.

Penny: FORM THE PARK, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE ONE HAFT OF THE REAGURE TAG TEAM HE IS MORDECAI!

Daffy: Well This will be Mordecai chance at his first title shot since the Jokers Ruined his and his friend Rigby chance at the Tag Team titles.

PJ: Well this is redemption too.

(BGM: I don't Care Remix)

Penny: SECOND CHALLANGER FORM WOODCREST, ILLINOIS WEIGHIGN AT 230 POUNDS HE IS RILEY FREEMAN!

Crowd: (Cheering/Booing)

Daffy:Well Riley is a Former 2 Time World Champion.

PJ: This will be his shot but let see if his pass.

(BGM: Slimmer Creatures)

Titatorn: JP! Jim Possibal!

Penny: THRID CHALLANGER FORM MIDDLTON, COLORADO WIEGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS JIM POSSIBAL!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Daffy: WOW Jim Possibal Return form a 4 Month Rehab and now He is back.

PJ: THIS May be the year for Jim Possibal.

(BGM: Japanese Techo Music)

Penny: THERE FINAL CHALLANGER FROM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHIGN AT 205 POUNDS HE IS SPEEDEY CHERVICHEY!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WOW ANOTHER SHOCKER

Daffy: Speedey a TWAE LEDGEN AND FORMER TWAE WORLD CHAMP 12 TIMES .

PJ: Will 13 Be his answer.

Bell Rings.

As Mordecai fighting Riley, while Jim fights Speedy it a NODQ match anyway as they keep fighting, then punching each other as Mordecai hit the DDT, then Pins Riley but Riley kick out at two while Jim closeline Speedy, then hit the flip over the Ropes Dive on Speedy.

Daffy: This is a NO DQ match made by TWAE Vice President Alex II and now this going to be a winner and a runner up too.

PJ: Well this battle will be intense.

Then Riley kick Mordecai, as he supflex Mordecai, then he thinking putting Mordecai away right now and smiles. As Jim, Speedy fighting each other some more outside of the ring as Speedy throw Jim into the Steel Guard Rail, as he going for the closeline but Jim ducks as Speedy went over the Guard Rail and missing the fauns.

Daffy: Well Speedy miss Jim as he went over the Guard Rail and this action back in the ring.

Then Riley hit the Gagster Hit (DVD/Neckbracker) as he Pins Mordecai and get a 2 count as he argue with Shaggy.

PJ: Well Riley want to Eleamted Mordecai but Mordecai kick out at two.

Daffy: Well Riley need to cool down and think.

THen Riley went out of the ring , then Grab a Table as he bring it into the ring, then DDT Mordecai as he setting the table up, then he put Mordecai on the top turnbuckle and then going up top as he plan to put Mordecai on the Table.

Daffy: UH O. Riley going for the powerbomb.

Then Rigby came with a Steel Chair, then Hit Riley on the back as he left, Mordecai hit the Cool Slam (DVD) On Riley into the Table as he pins him.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

Penny: RILEY FREEMAN IS ELEMATED NOW IT DOWN TO THREE!

PJ: Well Mordecai eleamted Riley with the help of Rigby and now it down to three.

Then Speedy DDT Jim as he throw him into the ring, as he enters and going for the Spear but Jim Jumps out of the way, then hit the Twist of Fate on Speedy as he pins him.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

Penny: SPEEDY IS ELEAMTED NOW IT DOWN TO TWO!

Daffy: Well now it Jim Possibal and Mordecai. Who will wins get a shot at the TWAE World Title and Runner up get a shot at the TWAE Championship Belt.

Then Mordecai, Jim Shake hands as they fighting each other, then Jim Hit the Twist of Fate as he pins Mordecai but Mordecai kick out of two, as Jim trying hit the Flacon Arrow Slam but Mordecai counter out of that, then hit the Cool Slam but Jim kick out of two and Mordecai trying to figure out how to put Jim away.

PJ: Man this went back and forward so who will win this one and go on face the Champions!

Then Mordecai hit the Spin buster slam, then going on the top rope hit the Leg Drop but Jim Move out of the way, as Mordecai screams, getting up then Jim hit the Twist of Fate on Mordecai, then he took of his shirt then screams and going to the top turnbuckle.

Daffy: Jim is going for the win.

Then Jim hit the Swan town Bomb and pins him as Shaggy began to count.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Slimmer Creatures)

Penny: WINNER, GOING TO TOONAMAINA 30 FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE SHOT JIM POSSIBAL. ALSO RUNNER UP HEADING TO TOONAMAINA 30 FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP BELT MORDECAI!

Jim, Mordecai shaking hands as fans cheering for them both. While they high five the fans, then celebrating in the back too as the fans were cheering and clapping for them too.

Daffy: Well Jim and Mordecai will make destiny as they head to TOONAMAINA 23.

PJ: UP NEXT TWAE KING OF THE RING TITLE MATCH FURBALL CAT VS BRIAN GRIFFIN! NEXT.


	13. Chapter 13: Time Skip

(Hay guys. Well I have computer proublems last weak. Using my Brother computer and it April. So I plan Doing the Time Skip on TWA 11 anviersity, Impact, Xtream and 40 Man Battle Royal. I will work on Toonamian 29 This weak.)

Time skip

Furball Retain his King of the Ring Tittle agents Brian, Rainbow Dash retain her title agents Plucky Duck while he was not happy and he was angry. Duke Nukem Retain his title and desotry a Joker Member but more came and attack him as he was Injured. Twilight Sparkial Retail her Knockout title agents Trixie. In a Shocker as Doomsday, Snake Eyes were Out cold since They went though a Stage Light as Thor was powerbomb By Doomsday into the Ramp as he was out cold too and Shining Armor some how get the win by pining Doomsday and became the new TNA Champion.

Impact

Charles was still in the hospitball, while Alex I take over as GM of Impact and it was a good match. First a Fight for the number 40 spot. As Lucario won it. Second match as Applejack and Pinky Pie beat Gilda and Trixie in a divas tag team match. The Jokers mocking Charles but his Family kick there butts. Alex I Saying that Duke suffer a Injury to his leg so he had to be out for 4 months means is title will be vacant. A 8 Mean Tournament and Finals will be at Toonamaina 29 for the vacant Xtream Title. Main Event as Shining Armor, Family and Friends celebrating his TWA Title win. He was interrupted by Doomsday but Alex I Say that it will be a Three way Dance for the TWA Title Joker VS Doomsday VS Shining Armor.

Xtream

Mickey Mouse bring the New title to Xtream. US Title as a 8 Men Tournamnt will begin and finals will be at Toonamaina 29. Also Danny Phantom Beat Bert Racoon for the International Title. Second match For the title at Battle Royal Bully Chris Griffin Beat Irwin and going to Battle Royal face Dan Hakbika for the TWA World title. Third match. Mandy of the Nightmare Seven beat Vallery for a number one contender for the TNA UNDESPUTED TITLE MATCH At Toonamaina 29 and Main Event 4 Way Dance for the Undesputed Tag Team tiles as The Reargue Tag Team Mordical and Riggby won it.

Impact

Snake eyes came back as he got a re-match claws too so it will be a 4 way dance at Battle Royal. First match it was Muscle Man aka Mitch taking on Cody Anderson as he won the match. Third match Trixie beat Candanice Flynn building up momentum. Main Event Bert Racoon Win back his International title form Danny Phantom.

Xtream

It was First Round of the Xtream title as Rigiby take on Nelson Muntz as Nelson won and advance to finals in Toonamaina 29. Then other round Dee Jay Beat Jet the hawk to face Nelson for the Xtream title.

Battle Royal

First match for the TWA Championship title 4 way dance as The Joker won it and not good. Second For the TWA World Title as Bully Chris won it form Dan Hakbik as Jokers attack Kagato. 40 Man Battle royal as the match going longer, better and a shocker as Johnny Pew won the 40 Man Battle Royal means he going to Toonamaina 29 face the TWA World champion or Champion. So Pew chose the world championship.

Now I am going to work on Toonamaina 29.


	14. Chapter 14: Toonmaina 29 and US Title

Over the years of Sports Toonamiana is one of the greatest sports entertament in the world and last year it stole the show in Fan fiction wrestling. Now TWAE PERSENTS! TOONAMIAN 29!

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0!

(BGM: Survive)

Then Fireworks going off as sing appears and the fans were cheering loudly.

LIVE: Jose Miguel Agrelot Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico.

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE TOONAMAINA 29 LIVE FORM THE JOSE MIGUEL AGRELOT COLISEUM IN SAN JUAN, PUERTO RICO! I AM PRINCE JOHN

Daffy: I AM DAFFY DUCK!

Tazz: I AM THE TAZMAINA DEVIL AKA TAZZ!

PJ: AKA THE BENDICT ARNORD OF TWAE SINCE HE JOIN THE JOKERS!

Tazz: HAY I AM A MEMBER NOW!

Daffy: RIGHT NOW WE ARE GOING TO THE US TITLE MATCH TRIPLE THREAT FOR THE VACIAENT TITLE!

(BGM: Who Made Who By AC DC)

Penny: THIS IS FOR THE VACAENT TWAE US TITLE MATCH FIRST FORM HOT ATLANTA, GEORIGA WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS HE IS KQ KENDERICK QUINN!

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL KENDERICK CAME FORM TWAE DEVOLPEMENT CNA WRESTLING AND NOW HE HAVE TALLENT.

Daffy: THIS IS HIS FIRST MAJOR TITLE SINCE CNA DAYS.

(BGM: Bourn to Fly)

Penny: SECOND CHALLANGER FORM THE MYSTICT RUNNIES, CALIFORINA NOW RESING IN LA, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 217 POUNDS HE IS TAILS POWER!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: TAILS HAVE RETURN AND WANT THIS TITLE!

Daffy: NOW IS THE FORMER FOUR TIME X-DIVISION CHAMPION.

Tazz: LET SEE IF HIS LUCK RUN OUT!

(BGM: This is the Test)

Voice: THIS IS THE TEST!

Penny: FROM PORKBELLY, ALBERTA, CANADA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS JOHNNY TEST!

Crowd (Cheering/Booing: 50/50 Ratio)

PJ: JOHNNY TEST HAS BEEN IN THE GAME LONGER SINCE HE IS A TWO TIME TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMP AND AN X-DIVISION CHAMPION!

Daffy: Well he wants the US Title and want to get it now.

Bell Rings

Then Kenderick attacking Tails, as Test fighting Kenderick but Kenderick kicking Test in the stomach and then he DDT Test while going to work on Tails. But Tails came and fighting Kenderick.

PJ: WELL KENDEIRCK WENT FOR AN ATTACK ON TAILS, TEST BUT TAILS CAME BACK AND IT A FIGHT.

Then Tails going to Irish Whip Kendeirck, but Kenderick reverse it as he kick Tails in the stomach, then did a supflex on Tails as he went to the Ropes and hit the Springboard Moonsault on Tails and going for the pin. But Johnny Test came in and brake up the Pin as he DDT Kenderick and Throw Tails out of the Ring.

Daffy: WELL Kenderick Was going for the win but Test came and interrupted the count.

Then Johnny Test stomping on Kendeirck, as he waiting on Kenderick to get up, then hit the closeline on Kendeirck and then singles for the end. AS he hit the Test slam on Kenderick and going for the pin. But Tails came, stop the count as he closeline Test out of the Ring and hit the Ready to Fly High (Running Dive over the Ropes)

Tazz: Well Tails hit a High Flying move on Johnny Test and see will he pull this off.

Then Tails getting on the top turn buckle as Kenderick was laying, then going for the Tails Spin (Shooting Star press) But Kendeirck move out of the way and then he hit the Super Kick and K-Drive (DVD) and Pins Tails.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Who made Who)

Penny: WINNER AND NEW TWAE US CHAMPION KENDERICK QUINN!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL KENDEIRCK WON HIS FIRST TITLE AS TAILS TRYING TO WIN THIS BUT KENDERICK MOVE OUT OF THE WAY AND GET THE WIN.

Daffy: Well UP NEXT TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH IS NEXT!


	15. Chapter 15 TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP 4 WAY DANCE

Sing Appears TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP

(BGM: Regality)

Titatorn: Shining Armor

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP 4 WAY DANCE. FIRST FORM CANTERLOT, EQUESTRIA NOW RESING IN CRISTAL EMPIRE. HE IS SHINING ARMOR!

Crowd: YAAAAA

PJ: THIS IS SHINING ARMOR QUEST GET HIS TITLE BACK FORM JOKER.

Daffy: WELL HE WANT HIS TITLE BACK AND HE PLAN TO GET IT!

(BGM: Here to Show The World)

PENNY: FROM TOKYO, JAPAN NOW RESINING IN HOLLYWOOD, FLORIDA WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY RYOKO HE IS THE SAIKYO SHOWOFF DAN HIBIKI!

Crowd; BOOOOS

PJ: WELL DAN WANT HIS TITLE BACK AND HE WANT IT NOW. ALSO HE WANT TO GET PAYBACK ON SHINING ARMOR AND THE JOKER.

Daffy: SINCE THE JOKERS SENT KAGATO TO THE HOSPITBAL AND NOW HE NOT HAPPY.

Tazz: HAY HIS BODYGUARD SHOUDN'T GOT IN OUR WAY AND YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE.

(BGM: For Little Jimmy)

Then A-Truth began to Rap to the ring and the crowd cheering for him.

PENNY: FROM CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS A-TRUTH.

Crowd; YAAAAAA

PJ: A-TRUTH IS A FORMER 3 TIME WORLD CHAMPION, NOW HE PLAN TO BECOME THE 4 TIME CHAMPION.

Daffy: Well he want his title back form the Jokers.

Tazz: Singing to an Imagery Friend is crazy.

(BGM: Deadman'Hand and Bully Chris Griffin Theme)

Titatorn: THE JOKERS!

PENNY: FROM GOTHAM CITY, NEW YORK WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS HE IS THE LEADER OF THE JOKERS AND TWAE CHAMPION THE JOKER!

Crowd; BOOOOO

Tazz: HERE COME THE LEADER!

Then Joker came from the fans side as they booing him and he holding the TWAE Championship Belt as he heading to the ring.

Then the Bell Rings as Match begins, as Joker fighting Shining Armor, Dan fighting A-Truth as Dan throw A-Truth out of the ring while fighting outside, Joker dominating Shining as he kicking his butt, then perform every wrestling move on him.

PJ: Man Joker is on Shining Armor, as Shining trying fight back while Dan and A-Truth trade punches.

Then Joker going for a close line but Shining Ducks, then Joker close line Shaggy, as Shining Armor kick Joker and DDT him.

Daffy: Hay Joker Closeline the ref and Shining turning it around.

Tazz: But not for long.

Then the jokers came out attacking Dan, A-Truth and Shining as they setting up Shining for a Chair shot. Since Joker got it and smiles.

PJ: OH COME ON THIS NOT RIGHT!

Then the lights went out as some fighting sounds going on and they came back on as Jokers was on the top rope and KO as Shining Armor getting up see Dan and A-Truth KO too and see the Jokers KO also.

Tazz: HAY WHO DID THIS?

PJ: We don't know and it good now.

Shaggy was getting up, then Shining hit the Tower of Canterlot (Tower of London) On Joker and Pins him.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Regality)

Penny: WINNER AND NEW TWAE CHAMPION SHINING ARMOR!

PJ: WOW SHINING ARMOR WON THE TITLE

DAFFY: THIS GOING TO HURT THE JOKERS.

Tazz: I WANT TO FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO THEM!

(BGM: GULITY!)

Titatorn: JOKERS YOUR DAY OF RECOING COME TO AN END. SINCE YOU FEEL THE FIRST STING OF LOSING THE TITLE AND HUMMATED. BUT WE WILL SHOW OUR SELF IN THE MAIN EVENT FOR THE TWAE WORD TITLE! SO SEE YOU SOON JOKERS!

PJ: So the message have sent to the Jokers and Who are THEY?

Tazz: THEY DOING THE SAME THING WE DID AND I CAN'T WAIT TO THE MAIN EVENT! BULLY CHRIS WILL SHOW THEM WHO BOSS!

Daffy: SO UP NEXT. TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES IS NEXT


	16. Chapter 16: T29: TAG TEAM TITLE MATCH

PJ: THE TAG TEAM TITLE IS NEXT AND IT SUPOUSE TO BE REGULAR TAG TEAM AND THE FREEMANS BUT THE JOKERS INTERFEAR IT.

Daffy: Now the Regular Tag Team will defend their Titles and get some pay back on the Jokers.

Sing Appears: TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES MATCH!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(BGM: X-Factor Theme song)

Titration A REGULAR TAG TEAM!

PENNY: FIRST THEY ARE THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS FORM THE PARK, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT COMBIND WEIGHT OF 420 POUNDS TEAM OF MORDECAI AND RIGBY THE REGULAR TAG TEAM!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL THEY WON THE TAG TEAM TITLES LAST NIGHT.

Tazz: WELL THE JOKERS WILL WIN IT BECAUSE I KNOW IT!

(BGM: DEADMAN'S HAND)

Titration: THE JOKERS!

Then Cody Anderson and Negaduck walking towards to the ring form the back and Fans Booing at them as they giving the fans mock jesters.

PENNY: THERE OPPENTS FORM PARTS UNKNOW WEIGHING AT COMBIND OF 430 POUDNS TEAM OF CODY ANDERSON AND NEGADUCK THE JOKERS!

Crowd: BOOOOOO

PJ: Well they interfered the tag team match and now this going to be a street fight.

Daffy: Because The TWAE board of directors since Alex II is part of now and that came to us right now.

Then the bell rings as Mordecai and Rigby attacking Cody and Negaduck while they were fighting out side.

PJ: The tag team street fight is on the way and only way to win is pin fall and submission.

Daffy: No Dq in this one and I know the jokers will have a hand in this.

Tazz: Hay if they're no rules than they're no rules.

PJ: Also we wish the TWAE Chairmen Charles Roberts since he is in the hospital now as the Jokers attack him, throw him into the sound systems as it was shocking him and send him to the hospital now. As his wife Bunny Rabbot is at the hospital with Charles so we hope a speedy recover for him. Means Charles Jr. CEO of TWAE is Taking over with the TWAE President and TWAE Vice President also Board of Directors Fifi La Fume and Alexander Armington II to stop this Joker threat going bigger.

Then Rigby grab Negaduck as he put him into the ring, then DDT him as he went to get the tables as he bring them inside.

Daffy: Oh Boy Rigby going for wood.

Then Mordecai hit Cody with a steel chair and hit him again on the head too. As he grab Cody and throw him into the barricade. Then Rigby set the table as he going for the Power bomb, but the Jokers attack Mordecai as Rigby see this and about going to go help his friend. But another Joker member with a mask came, grab Rigby and hit the choke slam though the table as he took off his mask and it was DEATH form the Regular show as he smiles then went out into the back.

PJ: HAY JOKERS ATTACKS MORDECAI!

Daffy: THAT WAS DEATH ATTACK RIGBY AND THIS IS NOT GOOD.

Tazz: I TOLD YOU SO THAT WE GOING TO WIN THIS!

Then Cody heading back into the ring as Negaduck set up a chair, then Cody hit the The Luck out (Mike check) On Rigby onto a steel chair and then Negaduck hit the Negadrop (Top Rope Leg drop)_ On Rigby as he was laying on the Steel chair then Rigby head was bleeding as Cody pins Rigby.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Dead Manhand's)

PENNY: WINNERS AND NEW TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS CODY ANDERSON AND NEGADUCK THE JOKERS!

PJ: MAN THAT WAS A HIGHWAY ROBBERY!

Daffy: Also Rigby head is bleeding right now and he needs medical help!

Tazz: SEE WE GOT A PLAN AND THAT WORKS! GOOD JOB DEATH!

PJ: YEA DARK DAY IT IS! UP NEXT THE TWAE UNDSPUTED KNOCKOUT TITLE MATCH IS NEXT.


	17. Chapter 17 TWAE KNOCKOUT TITLE MATCH

(BGM: I am going to find you and I am going to Hurt You)

Titration: NIGHTMARE SEVEN: MANDY

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE UNDESPUTED KNOCKOUT TITLE MATCH FIRST THE CHALLANGER RESPESENTS NIGHTMARE SEVEN FORM ENDSVILLE, CALIFORINA WEIGHING AT 187 POUNDS SHE IS MANDY!

Crowd: BOOOOOO

PJ: WE ARE BACK AND IT FOR THE TWAE UNDESPUTED TITLE.

Daffy: NIGHTMARE SEVEN AND MAIN SIX BATTLEING OUT AND THIS WAS FOR THE KNOCKOUT TITLE.

Tazz: I KNOW NIGHTMARE SEVEN THEY GOT SOMETHING PLAN FOR TWILIGHT!

(BGM: Crepuscularity)

PENNY: HERE OPPENT FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 192 POUNDS SHE IS THE CURRENT TWAE UNDEPUSPTED KNOCKOUT CHAMPION TWILIGHT SPARKAL!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL THIS IS GOING TO BE A ONE GOOD MATCH

Daffy: Right now Mandy want the title and she will do anything to get it.

Bell Rings as Mandy Attacking Twilight, as Twilight fighting back then she hit a supflex on Mandy, as Mandy getting up and kick Twilight in the chest. Then Mandy Dropkick Twilight on the ground and follow by a Powerslam as she pins Twilight

Ref; 1-2

Then Twilight kick out at 2, as Mandy attacking her some more and DDT her while went for an elbow drop.

PJ: Mandy is on the attack and Twilight trying to stay alive in this one.

Daffy: Well Mandy is giving Twilight a hard time.

Then Twilight came fighting back, as she smack Mandy 5 times on the chest, then throw her to the ropes, closeline her 4 times and then dropkick her 2 times as she was getting ready to end this.

PJ: Well Twilight is fire up now and plans to win this too.

Then Twilight going for the Magic Splash (Frog Splash), but Mandy got up and then hit Twilight as she was hurt while Mandy climbs up to the turnbuckle.

Daffy: Oh o Mandy going for the Mindbraker (Super DDT)

Then Mandy hit the Mind Breaker and get the pin.

Ref: 1-2

Then Twilight kick out at two as Mandy was angry and plan going for the Mind Spike (Double DDT) But Twilight Block it and reverse it into a DDT. Then going to the top Rope again.

PJ: Mandy was going to win this one but Twilight came back and hit Mandy with a DDT and now she going for the Magic Splash.

Then Night Mare seven Black Cherveo, Maracliene, Jinx and others came out to discrated Twilight as it was working, then Main Six came and attack them.

Daffy: Nightmare Seven was going to distract Twilight but Maine Six came and fight them off. But it is 7 agents Six.

Then Mandy getting up Distracting the Ref as Black Cherveo came and blow Twilight with the mist as Mandy grab Twilight and hit the Mind Spike and Pins her.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: I am going to find you and I am going to hurt you)

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE UNDESPUTED KNOCKOUT CHAMPION MANDY!

Crowd; BOOOOOO

PJ: MAN THIS WAS A HIGHWAY ROBBERY!

Daffy: IF not for Nightmare Seven and Twilight would have Retain her title.

Then Nightmare Seven after they beat up the Main Six expect Twilight. Then they Took Twilight and disappeared as they laughing.

PJ: Now they got Twilight and what they want with her?

Tazz: We have to find out.

Daffy: UP Next The Xtream Title is next.


	18. Chapter 18: TWAE XTREAM TITLE MATCH

PJ: WE ARE BACK AND IT IS TIME FOR THE XTREAM TITLE.

Daffy: SINCE DUKE NUKEM WAS INJURED THE TITLE WAS VACATED IN A SMALL TOURNAMENT.

PJ: NOW TWO FINALES FOR THE TITLE WILL FIGHT AND LET GO TO THE MATCH

Sing Appears: TWAE XTREAM TITLE CHAMPIONSHIP.

PJ: THE TITLE IS HERE WITH US AND WE WILL PERESENT TO THE WINNER!

Nelson Voice; HA-HA!

(BGM: Shoot to Thrill BY AC/DC)

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE XTREAM TITLE MATCH FIRST FORM SPRINGFILED, ILLINOIS WEIGHNG AT 209 POUNS HE IS NELSON MUNTZ!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOO  
PJ: WELL NELSON WANT THIS TITTLE AND HE GONG TO HAVE GO THOUGH DEE JAY!

Daffy: DEE JAY IS NO JOKE! HE WILL FIGHT YOU TO THE END.

(BGM: SOS)

Titatorn: I Can FLY!

Then Dee Jay came out, Doing his boom boom boom fireworks went up and then did the jump into the ground as another firework came out. Then he high fives the fans and heading to the ring.

Penny: HIS OPPENT FORM KINGSTON, JAMACIA WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS DEE JAY!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL DEE JAY GET THE CROWD PUMP!

Daffy: Well will this be his chance win the title?

*Bell Rings*

Then Nelson attacking Dee Jay, as he Throw Dee Jay into the ropes and then did the spin buster. Then he went out, get a steel chair and enter back into the ring.

PJ: NELSON ATTACKING DEE JAY FIRST AND THEN GOING TO BASH HIS HEAD IN WITH THE STEEL CHAIR.

Then Dee Jay move out of the way as Nelson hit the Ring with the Steel Chair, then Dee Jay DDT Nelson on the steel chair and then pins him.

Ref: 1-2

Nelson Kick out at 2, then Dee Jay picking up Nelson, then throw him into the turnbuckles and then Dee Jay jump on Nelson. Then began to punching him 10 times and did the monkey flip on Nelson.

Daffy: Well Dee Jay only have a 2 count and then follow up by a Monkey Flip.

Then Dee Jay closeline Nelson out of the ring, went for the scudice Dive but Nelson grab the steel chair out of the ring and hit Dee Jay with it.

PJ: Well Dee Jay going for a flying attack on Nelson but Nelson counter it with the Steel Chair and it hurt Dee Jay there.

Then Nelson put the Table on the Guard Rail, then Nelson put Dee Jay on the table as he went about 10 feet and then went for the Bull but Dee Jay Move out of the way. Then Nelson hit the Table and the Guard Rail as the fans chanting Holly S***, then Dee Jay grab Nelson and throw him in the ring.

Daffy: Well Dee Jay move out of the way as Nelson miss him and Dee Jay got the momenta now.

Then Dee Jay went for the High Closeline 2 times, then he went for the bulldog and then going for the Boom Boom Drop on Nelson. Then he Singles Great Times in Jamaica (Trouble in Paradise) and then he went for the move but Nelson Ducks and give Dee Jay a High Spine Buster on Dee Jay.

PJ: MAN NELSON DUCKS THE GREAT TIMES IN JAMAICA! HIT HIM WITH A SPINE BUSTER!

Then Nelson set up a table as he grab Dee Jay and then going for his finsher Ha-HA Bomb and powerbomb Dee Jay though the Table as he going for the pin.

Ref: 1-2!

Then Dee Jay Kick out at 2 ½ as Nelson was angry and lived it and he was angry.

Daffy: NO WAY DEE JAY KICK OUT AT 2 ½ and now Nelson getting another Steel chair.

Then Nelson waiting for Dee Jay getting up, then Nelson swings the Chair as Dee Jay ducks and then he hit the Great times in Jamaica and pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: SOS)

Penny: WINNER AND NEW TWAE XTREAM CHAMPION DEE JAY!

PJ: WELL DEE JAY WON THE XTREAM TITLE!

Daffy: YEP AND HE CELEBRATING WITH THE FANS.

Tazz: WE WILL GET THAT TITLE SOON!

PJ: UP NEXT TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE MATCH NEXT.


	19. Chapter 19: TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE

PJ: NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE TWAE INTENATIONAL TITLE MATCH.

Sing Appears: TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

Penny: THIS ONE FALL AND NO DQ FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE MATCH WHO EVER WINS THE INTERNATIONAL TITLE WILL PUT HIS STICKER OF HIS RESPETIVE COUNTRY.

(BGM: Rebel Son)

Titatorn: Danny Phantom with a American Flag and Ghost Flag too.

Penny: THE CHALLANGER FORM AMY PARK, NEW JERSEY WEIGHNG AT 209 POUNDS HE IS DANNY PHANTOM!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

Daffy: Well Danny want that title and he plan to get it since he lost the King of the Ring Title.

PJ: BUT BERT IS A BETTER WRESLTER AND A HIGH FLYER TOO!

(BGM: Canadian Destroyer)

Titatorn: Bert Raccoon With the Maple Leaf on it.

PENNY: THE CHAMPION FORM WINDSOR, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION THE MAPLE LEAF RACCOON BERT RACCOON!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Daffy: Well BERT WON THE TITLE BACK IN LATE MAY AND HE WILL BE COME A FIGHTING CHAMPION!

Before the match get started and not good too.

Voice; ECHO, DELTA, BRAVO AND INDO! THE DOJO SHIELD!

(BGM: The Shield theme song)

Then Burn, Ed and Loki were on the stands as they heading to the ring. While Bert and Danny looking shock seeing them. Then Danny went outside and sit next to the commentators booth.

PJ: WHAT GOING ON HERE?

Danny: WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Then Burn, Ed, Loki Attacking Bert as he was trying fighting them back and then Burn Spears Bert hard.

Tazz: WOW THIS IS A GOOD PLAN AND I WOUNDER WHO SET IT UP?

PJ: MAN THIS IS NOT GOOD AND BERT IS IN TROUBLE SINCE THIS IS A NO DQ MATCH.

Danny: See NO DQ AND BERT WALK INTO MY TRAP.

Daffy: WHAT?

Then they hit the Triple Powerbomb On Bert as he was out cold, then Danny enter into the ring and clapping his hand. Then he take his wallet out and then Pay the Dojo Shield $400 Dollars each. As they left the ring and Danny smiles as he looking at the Ref. Then he Pins Bert and Ref rings the bell anyway and then have no choice to count.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Rebel Son)

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION DANNY PHANTOM!

Crowd; BOOOO

PJ: THAT MEANS THIS IS A SET UP!

Danny: OUT SMARTED BERT RACCOON AND STOLE THE TITLE! EVEN IT NO DQ

Tazz: SEE I KNOW DANNY HAVE A PLAN AND STICK WITH IT.

Danny got a mic and smiles as he was looking at the Out cold Bert Raccoon.

Danny: SEE BERT I OUTSMARTED YOU, YOU WALK INTO MY TRAP THAT I HAVE SET AND SPRUNG. I PAY THE DOJO SHIELD TO ATTACK YOU SINCE YOU BEAT ME AND OUTSMARTED ME FOR MY TITLE. NOW I AM THE CHAMP AND PROULD OF IT TOO. SO BERT TOUGHT LUCK!

Then he left the ring and heading to the back.

PJ: THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK BY DANNY PHANTOM.

Daffy: THE EMT COMING TO CHECK ON BERT RACCOON AFTER THE HANINES ATTACK BY THE SHIELD.

Tazz: UP NEXT MY BOY DISCORD WILL BE TAKING ON THE KING OF THE RING CHAMP FURBALL NEXT!


	20. Chapter 20: TWAE KING OF THE RING TITLE

PJ: IT FOR THE TWAE KING OF THE RING TITLE MATCH!

Sing Appears: TWAE KING OF THE RING TITLE MATCH.

PENNY: THIS IS ONE FALL FOR THE KING OF THE RING TITLE MATCH!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

(BGM: Deadman Hand)

PENNY: FIRST THE CHALLANGER RESPENT THE JOKERS FORM EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 210 POUNDS HE IS THE DIRECTOR OF CHAOS DISCORD!

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL DISCORD GOT A SHOT AND I KNOW JOKERS ARE NOT FAR FORM BEHIND.

Tazz: DISCORD WILL BRING THE TITLE TO THE JOKERS!

(BGM: ChaChaLala)

Titatron: Furball Dancing as Sing saying Furball!

Then Furball Dancing with Rita as he holding the TWAE KING OF THE RING TITLE while the fans signing his song.

Crowd: Cha LALA!

PENNY: FROM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA ACOMPLEY BY RITA HE IS THE TWAE KING OF THE RING CHAMPION FURBALL!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: WELL FURBALL GOT A NEW LOOK, NEW GIRL AND NOW HE PLAN DO THIS!

Daffy: Well Furball change his giminc to a dancer and now he will win this one.

Then Bell Rings as Furball, Discord in a tie up, as Discord send Furball into the Ropes and then closeline him. Then began to stomping on him.

Tazz: Discord is doing good and he kicking Furball but.

Then Discord grab Furball, then Body slam him as he going for the Elbow drop but Furball move out of the way and kicking Discord but.

PJ: Discord miss and Furball on the attack.

Then Furrball dropkick Discord, then he DDT him and going to end his as he going to the top rope.

Daffy: FURBALL GOING FOR THE FURDANCE! (Top Rope Legdrop)

Then Trixie came and talking trash to Rita.

PJ: HAY WHAT THE GREAT AND POWERFULL TRIXIE DOING HERE?

Then Furball seeing this as he going to interfere, ref telling Trixie to get out but discord got a steel chair and hit Furball hard. Then he throw the steel chair out of the ring and then Hit the Chokeslam and get the pin.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Deadmand Hand)

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE KING OF THE RING CHAMPION DISCORD!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

Trixie take off her jacket and she have a Ace and eights shirt on.

PJ: TRIXIE IS A MEMBER OF THE ACE AND EIGHTS ALSO A SET UP TOO.

Tazz: THAT A GIRL TRIXIE AND CONGUATION DISCORD

Daffy: NOW THE MAIN EVENT IS NEXT.


	21. Chapter 21 TWAE WORLD TITLE MATCH

TWAE Promo

News Anchor for Channel 7 Australian News: Kangaroo Jack is the world strongest Kangaroo, but later on he was arrested for Robbery and sentences for 2 Years.

Female News Anchor: Now 2 years later he out of the Colossi Bongo Road Prison and now joining TWAE since Vice President Alexander Armignton II Sing him since CEO of TWAE is in Hospital.

Then Kangaroo Jack Face while wearing his Sunglasses came out and Smiles. "I AM BACK MATES HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA."

KANGAROO JACK COMING SOON TO TWAE IMPACT

PJ: WOW A NEW TWAE SUPERSTAR COMING TO TWAE

Daffy: NOW IT THE TWAE WORLD TITTLE MATCH

TAZZ: With Specail gust Ref Michael Buffer.

Sing Appears TWAE WORLD TITLE MATCH

Michael: LADIES, GENTALMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS THIS IS THE MAIN EVENT. IT FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH. SO ARE YOU READDDYYYYYY TO RUMMMBALLLLL?!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Michael: LET GET TO THE MATCH

(BGM: Similar Creatures)

Michael: FIRST FORM MIDDLETION, COLORADO WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS HE IS THE FORMER 3 TIME TWAE WORLD CHAMPION THE CARASIGICT ENGIMA JIM POSSIBAL!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

(BGM: OFF THE CHAINS)

Titatorn: IT FACTOR

Michael: SECOND CHALLANGER FORM WALL STREET NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS THE IT FACTOR SCOTT ARMINGTON!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOOOO

Daffy: Gust Scott is not welcome here.

Voice; 1,2,3,4!

(BGM: White Noise)

Titatorn: JOHNNY PEW!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Michael: THIRD CHALLANGER FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA NOW RESING IN HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS THE WINNER OF THE 2013 BATTLE ROYAL HE IS JOHNNY PEW!

PJ: WELL JOHNNY WON THE BATTLE ROYAL AND NOW HE HAVE A SHOT AT BULLY CHIRS GRIFFIN TITLE.

Daffy: LET SEE IF HE CAN WIN THIS ONE

(BGM: Deadman's Hand)

Titatorn: THE JOKERS! With a Joker Card

Then THE JOKERS Vice President and TWAE WORLD CHAMPION Bully Chris Griffin heading to the ring form the back.

Michael: THERE OPPENT FORM QUGEHOG, RHOD ISLAND WEIGHING AT 235 POUND HE IS THE VICE PRESIDENT OF THE JOKERS AND CURRENT TWAE WORLD CHAMPION BULLY CHRIS GRIFFIN!

CROWD: BOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daffy: Well this going to be a Intentness match.

Then The bell rings as they fighting each other, then Jim closeline Scott out of the ring and then hit Scott with a Senton Dive out of the ring. While Chris kicking Johnny Pew butt over the ring and then he did a elbow drop on Pew as he pins him.

Ref: 1-2

Then Johnny Kick out at 2 while Chris was angry and stomping on Johnny. Then Jim Throw Scott into the steel steps and then enter into the ring attacking Bully Chris.

PJ: Well Johnny just kick out, as Jim attacking Bully Chris now.

Then Jim Kick Bully Chris as he going for the world wind but Chris move the Ref in his place as the Ref got hit and Jim was shock.

Daffy: MAN CHIRS DID A DIRTY MOVE. MOVE THE REF IN HIS PLACE AND HE GOT HIT.

Tazz: SMART MOVE BY BULLY CHRIS.

PJ: THE REF NOT MOVING.

Then Scott came in as he kicking Jim and hit the Scott Off (Closeline) But no ref as he was angry.

Then Bully moving his hand as Cody Anderson, Death, Negaduck, Discord, Rest of the Jokers came in and attacking Jim, Johnny and Scott.

PJ: HAY THAT NOT FARE!

DAFFY: MAN IT NOT GOOD.

TAZZ: YES WE WILL KEEP THE BELT

(BGM: GULITY)

VOICE: WE FIND THE DEFENTED GULITY!

Titatorn: THE PORECTION AGENCY!

ALL 3: WHAT?

Then Sky Armingotn leader of the Porection Agency as he smiles to Bully Chris and he was shock seeing him. Then Memebers of the Porection Agency came and attacking the Jokers while Sky Punching Chris as they taking most of the Jokers out of the ring.

PJ: THE PORECTION AGENCY IS HERE!

Daffy: THEY SAVING THIS MATCH

Tazz; HAY NO FARE!

Then Sky hit the Sky Drop (Reverse DDT) On Bully Ray as he Waking the Ref up and then head out to the Back as Johnny Getting up and then enter into the ring.

PJ: THE REF IS UP!

Daffy: SO IS JOHNNY

Tazz: BULLY CHIRS IS GETTING UP TOO.

Then Bully Chris getting up but Dazie, as Johnny See this and then he hit the Skunkout on Bully Chris and Pins him.

Ref and Crowd: 1-2-3!

(BGM: WHITE NOSIE)

MICHAEL: WINNER AND NEW TWAE WORLD CHAMPION JOHNNY PEW!

Johnny Was shock he won the title as he Happy first time he won it, then his girlfriend Bimbette Skunk came and hugging him then they celebrated there win with the fans as they cheering for him.

PJ: WOW FIRST TIME IN 4 YEARS JOHNNY PEW HAVE WON THE TWAE WORLD TITLE!

DAFFY: SKY MAKE SURE BULLY CHRIS WON'T CHEET THIS TIME!

Tazz: JOHNNY IS LUCKY THAT SKY HELP HIM AND NOW THE JOKERS WILL GET THERE PAYBACK ON THE PORECTION AGENCY!

PJ: WELL THAT ALL FORM TOONAMINA 29 LIVE FORM SAN JOSE, PUTRO RICO! I AM PRINCE JOHN

Daffy: DAFFY DUCK

Tazz: TAZZ

PJ: WISH YOU A GOOD NIGHT!


	22. Chapter 22: TWAE IMPACT CONTRACT SINING

TWAE IMPACT

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0!

(BGM: Survied)

LIVE FORM PONYVILLE ARENA, PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA!

Pony, Humans and Furrys Crowd Cheering as it went to 4 Annoucners.

PJ: WELCOME TO TOON WRESTLING ACTION EXTREAM LIVE FORM THE PONYVILLE ARENA IN PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN!

Daffy: I AM DAFFY DUCK

Tazz: I AM MEMBER OF THE JOKERS TAZZ

PJ: ALSO WELCOME OUR SEPCIAL GUST SHE IS VINLY STRACH!

Vinly: WHAT SUP GUYS AND WHAT SUP MY FANS!

Crowd; YAAAAAA

Daffy: NOW WE ARE GOING TO THE HISTORICT CONTRACT SINING OF KANGAROO JACK

Tazz; WELL THIS BAD BOY FORM BONGO ROAD PRISON IN SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA WHO WAS SECNETS FOR 2 YEARS ROBBING A BANK.

Vinly: NOW HE IS BACK AND PLAN TO TAKE TWAE BY STORM!

(BGM: Rockhouse)

Titatorn: ARMINGTONMAINA!

Penny: PLEASE WELCOME THE GM OF IMPACT THE IMMORTAL ALEXANDER ARMINGOTN I!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: WELL ALEX I IS TAKING OVER UNTILL CHARLES GET BETTER. ALSO CHARLES WILL COME BACK TO TWAE PPV EQUESTRIA ROYAL BASH! LIVE FORM CANTERLOT, EQUESTRIA.

Daffy: Hope he make as speedy recovery

Vinly: I hope so too.

Tazz: BOO HOO He desver it for messing with the Jokers.

Daffy: SHUT UP Tazz

Alex I: HELLO MY ARMINGTONMANAICS!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Alex I: WE ARE EXCITED FOR 2 HUGE CONTRACT SINING BECASUE RIGHT NOW LET ME INTRODUCE YOU FIRST HE IS FORM SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS KANGAROO JACK!

(BGM: Unknown Title)

Then Kangaroo Jack came out as Fans cheering for him, while heading to the ring, then he enter into the ring shaking Alex I hand and then sit-down at the table.

PJ: WELL KANGAROO JACK IS AWSOME AND IMMTATING TOO.

Tazz: HA IF HE STAY CLEAR OF THE JOKERS THEN THEY WON'T MESS WITH HIM.

Alex I: NEXT ANOTHER RETURN WRESTLER HE IS THE ONLY TWAE AND CCCW CHAMPION ALSO THE LONGEST FWWE TV CHAMPION OF ALL TIME HE IS THE ONE AND ONLY LE TANG!

(BGM: One of a Kind)

Crowd: LE TANG, LE TANG, LE TANG!

Then Le Tang came out, then do his pose as fire works came out and then he heading into the ring then pose in the ring as he went to sit-down too.

Alex I: Ok Gental Man Sing the contract and you are TWAE Workers

Before they sing the Contract a interruption happen.

(BGM: Dead Man Hand)

Then Bully Chris Griffin and Joker were not happy as they enter into the ring and grab a mic.

PJ: NOW WHAT?

Daffy: GESE THEY JUST INTERUPTED.

Bully Chris: GESE I AM ANGRY THESE SO CALED PORTECTORS COST ME AND JOKER THE TITLE AND NOW I AM GOING TO DESTORY YOUR CONTRACT SINING!NG! SO COME ON BOYS!

Then A cricket was making nose as no one didn't came out.

PJ: I WOUNDER?

Joker: HAY WERE YOU GUYS AT?

Voice: BULLY CHRIS AND JOKERS LOOK UP!

THen they shock see Sky Armingotn was there and smiles too as Fans cheering.

Daffy: HAY IT SKY ARMINGTON!

Sky: HAY DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOUR PALS WE TOOK CARE OF THEM!

Then The Jokers were KO and lay out. As Two Members of Portectors came beside of Sky.

Tazz: HAY THOSE JERKS!

Sky: Well met my two and more will come

Then one take his mask off, it was Sargent Homer Simpson, then other one take his mask off and it was Lt. Kevin Swanson son of Joe Swanson!

PJ: HAY THAT HOMER SIMSON AND SON OF JOE SWANSON KEVIN SWANSON!

Homer: SEE HERE WE TOOK OUT THE JOKERS AND WE DID MADE A PROMEST.

Kevin: MY DAD WAS THE BEST WRESTLER BACK THEN AND THEN HE WAS INJURED DURNING A ROBBERY AS THE THEIF HURT HIS LEGS. NOW I AM BRINING THE WRESTLING BACK TO MY FAMILY AND HELPING THE PROTECTION AGENCY THAT REMIND ME OF MY DAD POLICE FORCE. SO JOKERS GET READY!

Sky: SO LE TANG AND KANGAROO JACK TAKE THEM OUT!

Then they turn around as Kangaroo Jack kick Bully Chris in the chest and power bomb him though the table, Then he Chokeslam Joker as Le Tang hit the Five Star Frog Splash on Joker as they sing there contracts and give it to Alex I.

Alex I: WELCOME TO TWAE KANGAROO JACK AND LE TANG!

PJ: WELL THEY MADE A IMPACT ON THE JOKERS.

Tazz: THE JOKERS WILL GET THEM AND THE PORTECTION AGENCY BACK!

Daffy: UP NEXT CELI VS NELSON MUNTZ NEXT.


	23. Chapter 23: Twilight turn evil a match

PJ: WE ARE BACK AND RIGHT NOW BE FORE THE MATCH. NIGHTMARE SEVEN WILL TELL US WHAT HAPPEN TO TWILIGHT SPARKAIL!

Daffy: We are going to Find out soon.

VIny: I HOPE SHE OK SINCE TWILIGHT IS ONE OF MY BUDS!

(BGM: Hurt you)

Titaotrn: NIGHTMARE SEVEN!

Penny: PLESEE WELCOME THE NIGHTMARE SEVEN!

Crowd; BOOOOO

The TWAE Knockout Champ Mandy with Jinx, Marceline, Helios, Black Cuervo, Misty and Ember. AS they came out and Mandy got a mic in her hand.

Mandy: YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR TWILIGHT SPARKIAL? WELL AFTER SHE LOST THE TITLE TO ME. WE GIVE HER A MAKE OVER AND A NEW LOOK.

Jinx: WITH THE HELP OF OUR BENFACTOR KING SOMBRA

Marceline: YOUR TWILIGHT SPARKIAL IS NOW

Helios: CORRUPTED TWILIGHT SPARKIAL

Black Cuervo: SO THIS IS HER NEW FATE AND SHE WILL BE EVIL TOO.

Misty: NOW SHE TURN HER BACK ON YOU ALL EVEN THOSE WHIMPS MAIN SIX.

EMBER: SO SOUND STAGE HIT CORRUPTED TWILIGHT NEW MUSIC!

(BGM: Broken)

Then Twilight Sparkial with King Sombra came out as her eyes were corrupted and she was evil now thanks to Sombra also a new member of the Nightmare Seven.

PJ: WHAT?

Vinly: OH BOY THIS CAN'T BE GOOD.

Daffy: TWILIGHT?

Twilight; SEE THIS IS THE NEW ME. THANKS TO KING SOMBRA I AM EVIL NOW AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHERS BUT MY NEW FRIENDS. NIGHTMARE SEVEN. AFTER I LOST THE TITLE TO THE SUPREAM MANDY. SHE SHOW ME THE LIGHT AND I TOOK IT. NOW I AM CORRUPTED TWILIGHT!

Mandy: ALSO MAIN SIX IF YOU REALLY WANT YOUR FRIEND BACK SINCE SOME GOODNESS WE TRYING GET RID OF IS STILL INSIDE OF HER HEART. LET MAKE A WEIGHER IF YOU WINS THEN TWILIGHT GO FREE BUT IF YOU LOSE THEN YOU WILL JOIN US BE NEW NIGHTMARES OR CORRUPTS HAHAHHAH WE HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT YOU FIREBLAZE. KING SOMBRA WANT TO SAY SOMETHING

King Sombra: FIREBLAZE I KNOW YOUR LOVE RAINBOW DASH WILL LOSE TO US. BUT I AM MAKING ANOTHER WEIGER FI YOU WIN AGENTS ME THEN YOUR FRIENDS AND LOVE ONE WILL BE FREE BUT IF YOU LOSE THEN YOU WILL JOIN WITH YOUR LOVE ONES ALSO YOUR FRIENDS AS A NEW CORRUPTED OR NIGHTMARE HAHAAHAA

*Then They left*

PJ: WOW THAT A BIG WEIGER, WILL THE MAIN SIX AND FIREBLAZE ANSWER THE CHALLANGE? RIGHT NOW THE MATCH!

NELSON VOICE: HA-HA!

(BGM: YOU REMBER ME!")

PENNY: THIS IS A ONE FALL MATCH FIRST FORM SPRINGFIELD WEIGHING AT 210 POUNDS HE IS NELSON MUNTZ!

CROWD: BOOOOO

PJ: WELL WE ARE BACK AND WHAT HAPPEN TO TWILIGHT SPARKIAL.

Viny: YEA SHE WAS CORRUPTED AND EVIL THANKS TO NIGHTMARE SEVEN. ALSO THAT JERK KING SOMBRA DID THIS TO HER. NOW I HOPE MY OTHER BUDDY WILL TRY TO FREE HER. OR WORST.

Daffy: THEY WILL.

(BGM: Just Close your Eyes Remix V2)

PENNY: FORM TOKYO, JAPAN NOW RESING IN TAMPA, FLORIDA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS CELL!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Bell Rings

THen Nelson attacking Cell as he getting the first shot, then he whips Cell into the Ropes as he try to Closeline him but Cell ducks, then hit Nelson with a RUNNING DDT then Follow by a Dropkick and then a Neckbaraker as Nelson went out of the ring trying get the cobwebs out of his head.

PJ: WELL NELSON TRY TO GET A UPPER HAND ON CELL BUT CELL TURN THINGS AROUND.

Then Cell going for a sucide Dive on Nelson but Nelson counter it with a DDT as the Fans booing at this and then Nelson picking up Cell. Then Throw him into the Steel steps as he went to brake the count at 4.

Daffy: WELL CELL GOING FOR THAT SCUIDE DIVE ON NELSON, BUT NELSON COUNTER IT WITH A DDT THEN HE THROW CELL INTO THE STEEL STEPS AND THEN BRAKE THE COUNT!.

Then Nelson went to work on Cell Back since he also a Submisson expert too, As he grab Cell and then Ram him into the Guard Rail as Cell screams then Ram him second time and then he throw Cell into the Ring as he get a pin but a 2 count as Cell kick out at 2. THen Nelson wasn't happy as he went for a submission move on Cell Back and trying get him to Tap out.

Vinly: WELL NESLON IS ATTACKING CELL BACK AND TRYING TO WEAKEN HIM BUT CELL DO HAVE A FIGHTING SPRIT!

Then Cell getting up to his feet as he hit Nelson two times and then going for the Abssorbion (Killswich) But Nelson see that, then counter it as he Did a Backbacker on Cell back and pins him as he got a 2 count.

Tazz: WELL CELL WAS GOING TO END THIS BUT NELSON SEE THAT COMMING AND COUNTER IT BUT ONLY GET THE 2 COUNT

Then Nelson singles that the end, as he Picking up Cell and then Did a Tiger Bomb on Cell as he heading to the Top rope going for his fishing move.

PJ: OH O NELSON GOING FOR THE HA-HA DROP (TOP ROPE LEG DROP)

Then Nelson went for it but Cell move out of the way as Nelson screams and he miss as Fans trying to wake up Cell. As Cell getting up and then telling Nelson to get up as he was going for the Spear.

Daffy: CELL MOVE OUT OF THE WAY AND NOW IT HIS TURN AS HE GOING FOR THE SPEAR!

Then Nelson getting up, Cell hit the Spear as he pins Nelson and going for the win!

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Just Close your eyes V2)

PENNY: WINNER CELL!

Crowd; YAAAAA

PJ: WELL CELL WON IT AND HE IS HAPPY WHILE HURTING LITTLE BIT.

Daffy: NESLON TRYING TO HURT CELL GET THE WIN BUT CELL CAME ON TOP WIHT A HURT BACK.

Viny: SO UP NEXT GOOD HANK VS ROD FLANDERS NEXT.


	24. Chapter 24 Good Hank VS Rod

(BGM: Pale Rider)

PJ: WE ARE BACK AND THIS IS THE SECOND MATCH!

Penny: FROM SPRINGFIELD WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY TODD FLANDERS HE IS THE PREST ROD FLANDERS!

Crowd; (50/50)

Daffy: NEW TAG TEAM DAYBUE IN CNA DEVOMPMENT ALSO PROJECT Y IN MEXICO CALLED THE SPRINGFIELD FAITS.

Then Rod went to Pare to you know who. AS the next Theme music.

Tazz: Well they like there dad Ned Flanders who was introduce to the TWAE 2013 Hall of Fame as a Wreslter/commatator too.

Penny: PLESEE WELCOME Dr. ROBOTNICK!

(BGM: ECW THEME SONG)

Titaotrn: DR. ROBOTNICK!

Then Fans Booing at him as he came out and smiles.

Dr. Robotnick: THANKS PENNY I WILL TAKE OVER FORM HERE. NOW I GOT A NEW CLIENT HE IS THE SON OF ONE LEDGEN CARTOON WRESLTERS FORM THE 1930s NAME COTTON HILL, HE WON THE WORLD TITLE 4 TIMES, TAG TEAM TITLE 5 TIMES AND INTERNATIONAL TITLE 7 TIMES. BUT DURNING WORLD WAR II HE WAS SHOT IN HIS KNEE CAPS AND NEVER WRESLTER AGAIN. SO HE TRYING TO FIND A SON THAT CAN FORFILLED HIS DESTNEY. BUT HE GOT BAD HANK AND IT WENT DOWN HILL FORM THERE. BUT IN LIGHT OF RAYS A ANOTHER HANK HILL CAME OUT THE GOOD HANK SO HE KNEW HIS SON WILL BECOME CHAMPION SOMEDAY AND NOW LET ME INTRODUCE YOU. THE MAN WHO WILL MAKE HIS DAD DREAM COME TURE, HE FORM AUSTIN, TEXAS WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS GH GOOD HANK HILL!

(BGM: Perfection Remix)

Then GH Good Hank Hill came out as fans did a 50/50 on him and then he screams while heading to the ring.

PJ: THE SON OF COTTEN HILL AND ALSO HAFT BROTHER OF OTHER HANK HILL. NOW HE WANT TO BE COME THE BEST LIKE HIS DAD.

Daffy: Let see what he got.

THen Bell Rings as GH and Rod in a tie up. While Rod throw GH into the Ropes, as GH duck a close line and then he hit the DDT. Then he stomp on Rod body 4 times and pins him.

Ref: 1-2

Then Rod Kick out out of Two as GH Wasn't happy.

Vinly: Well Rod Just kick out of that and GH is mad at this.

Then GH Pick up Rod, sup flex him hard on the ground then went for a Ebow drop but Rod Move out of the way as GH Miss, then he body slam GH and went for a submission move.

Daffy: Well Rod is back up in the fighting and trying get GH to submit.

Then GH getting up as he Did a Backbody Drop on Rod, then he close line Rod 3 times and then Hit the Double Arm DDT.

Tazz: Well GH Came back and he want to win.

THen Todd went up as GH going for the Tex Flex (Perfectflex) then Loki of the SHIELD Came down and attacking Todd.

PJ: HAY THAT LOKI!

Then Loki hit the Loki off. (Bull Dog into a DDT) as Rod screaming at LOKI and then GH Hit the Perfect Flex on ROD and Pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Perfection Remix)

PENNY: WINNER GH GOOD HANK HILL!

Daffy: Well GH won off a distraction by Loki and now he on a roll.

Vinly: UP NEXT TRIPLE THREAT TAG TEAM MATCH FOR A SHOT AT THE TAG TEAM TITLES IS UP NEXT.


	25. Chapter 25: Triple Treat Tag Team match

PJ: OK THIS IS THE MATCH AND GETTING READY NOW.

Then Bart and Hugo came as they began to Raping.

Bart: WE SAY SIM YOU SAY PSONS!

Bart and Hugo: SIM!

Crowd: PSONS!

Then the did the pose and Fireworks came out.

(BGM: So Close)

Penny: THIS IS A TRIPLE THREAT TAG TEAM MATCH FIRST FORM SPRINGFIELD WEIGHING AT 402 POUNDS BART AND HUGO THE SIMPSONS!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

(BGM: Ride of the Valkyians)

Pucky came out then Shouting. "YES, YES, YESS!"

Penny: FROM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS PLUCKY DUCK!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Pryo: BOOM!

(BGM: Veil of Fire)

Then Blaze came out while heading to the ring.

Penny: HIS PARTNER FORM CHRIST CITY WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS SHE IS BLAZE THE CAT!

Crowd; YAAAAA

Then she did her pose and fire came out of the turnbuckles.

PJ: WELL TEAM HELL NO IS ON A ROLL AND WILL THEY GET THERE TAG TEAM TITLES BACK.

Voice: BRAKER, ECHOM DELTA AND BRAVO THE DOJO SHIELD!

(BGM: Special Op)

THen ED and Burn came to the ring form the Crowd.

Penny: RESPENT THE DOJO SHIELD FORM PROGEST CITY WEIGHIGN AT COMBIND 450 POUNDS TEAM OF ED AND BURN THE DOJO SHIELD!

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

Daffy: Well The DOJO SHIELD WANT A TAG TEAM TITLE SHOT AND THEY BEN GETTING THAT WAY.

Tazz: WELL LET SEE IF THEY CAN STAND UP AGENTS THE JOKERS!

The Bell Ring as Blaze, Burn fighting each other as they kick, punch and then Burn kick Blaze in the chest then throw her into he Ropes as she duck a close line and then went for a big Boot on Burn as he got him down. Then Blaze picking up Burn and body slam him to the ground.

PJ: Blaze came back with a vengeance as she attacking Burn.

Then Loki came down to the ring side as he chatting. Then Blaze Tag In Plucky as they did a double team move and Pucky get the pin but a 2 count as Burn kick out.

Daffy: Well Plucky is not happy as he got a two count on Burn.

Then Plucky went for the Shining Wizard as Burn Counter it with a throw into the Air and then he catch Plucky with a Somoa Drop.

Tazz: MAN Burn just caught Plucky and slam him down hard.

Then Burn tag in Ed as Ed stomping on Plucky, then Ed picking up Plucky and Supflex him as he got a 2 count on Plucky.

Vinly: Well they attacking Hell No but not focusing on The Simpsons and I think this going to hurt them.

Then ED Hit Bart and Hugo Then he going for the ED out but Plucky counter it as he Kick ED hard. Then he Tag in Blaze as she went to work Closeline End, Then she Kick Burn off the Turn Buckles as she went for the Diving Closeline on ED. Then going for The Chokeslam.

PJ: MAN Blaze is a Wrecking Machene

Then Loki distracted Blaze as she got Spear By Burn, Then Plucky Came in try to Save Blaze but ED Kick Plucky and Burn Spears Plucky. THen Rod and Tod Flanders came as they running and then Attacking Loki.

Taz: HAY What Rod and Tod Flanders doing here?

Vinly: I think they want pay back on Loki for Messing up there match.

Then Ed, Burn went to try to fight them but Bart Tag in Blaze as he and Hugo Double Drop Kick Burn out of the Ring as Ed see this, Then Hugo hit the Super Kick into Ed Face and Bart hit the Simpsons Splash on Ed.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: So Close)

Penny: WINNER AND NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES BART AND HUGO THE SIMPSONS!

Daffy: THE SIMPSONS WON AND IT WAS A DOWN FALL FOR THE DOJO SHIELD EVEN HELL NO.

Tazz: DOJO SHIELD SHOULD ATTACK THE SIMPSONS TOO NOT CONTRATED ON TEAM HELL NO. DON'T MATTER MY BOY WILL MAKE THE SIMPSONS PAY.

Vinly: Rod and TOd got there pay back.

PJ: SO UP NEXT MAIN EVENT 8 MAN TAG TEAM MATCH IS NEXT.


End file.
